


【影日no.5】

by baimulelele



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-04 22:48:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17313299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baimulelele/pseuds/baimulelele
Summary: *共浴paro*双国手+同居 设定*糖+肉渣





	【影日no.5】

 

以下正文

————————

“哦哦哦影山同学要泡洗澡了吗？？”

日向从客厅探出头来，手里还攥着包子和电视遥控器。

“什么啊那种阴阳怪气的调调……喂日向你这家伙！剩的那个肉包是我的吧？！”前一秒还在拾掇衣物的影山飞雄下一秒就去把躺在沙发上享受人生的日向翔阳给掀翻了。

 

放任自己滑入浴缸，恰到好处的温水漫过脚踝、小腿、膝盖、腰线，两肋，最后停留在双肩以下。长长地呼出一口气。今天去接日向耗了他大半心力，明明只是被询问机场大巴的方向，最后竟然直接把人送上车还顺便帮人家买了票？？搞得他开着车不知绕了多少圈才顺利接上他。

浸在水里的中指还有着丝丝麻痹感，“嘁”了一声也只能怪自己不小心受伤。每次日向拿着球在他面前挑逗他的时候都想捏爆他得瑟的小脑袋。

 

……

往下又滑了一点。好困……

 

 

“影山影山！”

一下子从半睡半醒间惊醒，看到那个欠捏的脑袋从一点点拉开的门缝里探进来。脖子下面…………如他所料，白白花的脖颈和锁骨暴露在空气中

这家伙……不是吧

 

“哈哈哈一起泡吧！”没等他开口那个呆子就兴冲冲地跑了进来，影山一脸心力交瘁。

“……你这家伙还没有洗干净吧就进来？！”

““有什么关系嘛，泡个澡而已。”

嘟哝着一只手拿浴巾捂着隐私部位就哒哒哒地跑到了浴缸边。

 

半滑倒在浴缸里的影山视线高度刚刚好到日向的腰部，稍一转头——

他开始不明白日向用浴巾捂着他的小弟弟到底意义何在，因为从他的角度看得若隐若现……

平时做的时候注意力被转移了不会觉得怎么样，现在让他在明亮的灯光下直视——

 

啊——脸好像有点烧。

默默将脑袋转个15度。

 

“噫！好烫！”小个子用脚尖试了一下水又马上缩了回去，“影山你皮真厚啊哈哈哈哈哈”

青筋煞风景地冒起，一把抓住日向还停留在半空的小脚丫塞进水里

 

“啊啊啊啊影山你个混蛋！！”日向被烫得有些生疼，他扑到影山肩上挥起他的小拳头用力打了两下，“快放开啊啊啊！”

没想到下一秒看到了影山邪恶的笑——

 

一手揽上他的腰一手托住了他的屁股把它往上提了提，直到日向整个人挂到他的左肩上，然后猛地从水中站了起来。

可怜的日向就这么悬在了空中。

 

“你不是说要一起·泡·澡·么？”特意加重了那几个字眼，偏头去看已经惊慌失措的日向。

“影影影影影山！有话好好说啊啊啊啊噫！！”

 

影山稍稍一弯腰，日向悬在半空的脚丫就浸入了水中。条件反射地缩起双腿，立马缠到影山影身上。重力的作用下渐渐往下滑了一点，最后就像树袋熊一样，双臂死死抱住影山的脖子，双脚毫不犹豫地箍在他的腰上，整个人贴得紧紧的，也不管自己的小弟弟是否蹭到了影山的腰腹。

 

“喂……”影山哑着嗓子低低唤了声。

但是日向没有自觉已经不是一天两天的事的，大部分不到被吃干抹净的时候他是不会意识到自己是有多作死的。

所以他像是怕影山把自己扔下来一样，又往上贴了贴。

 

强忍住怒火和欲火，他叹了口气，“不烫啊呆子，是你自己脚太凉了。”

随后也不管日向狐疑的表情，就着他的姿势慢慢坐回了浴缸里。

 

屁股刚接触到水面的时候日向打了个激灵，影山甚至感到脖子上的手又紧了紧，似乎要把他勒死。随后便安安静静任由影山坐下来，带他一起沉入水中了。

 

“我说不烫吧” 确认似的，影山说道。 

“嘛……勉强能泡吧” 死要脸的撅着嘴应着

松开缠绕影山的四肢，慢慢退坐到浴缸的另一头。

 

 

“哈哈哈我联赛表现得怎么样？是不是很帅？”在水中把双腿搭在影山腿上，脚心正好抵上他的髋关节，嘚瑟地开口问道。

毫不留情地给了日向脚面一巴掌，“你那直线球是什么啊根本不能看啊，对方没拦到技术也是烂到家了。”

丝毫没注意到日向皱起的小鼻子，恶狠狠地看着他，像个被惹毛的小动物。

“发球烂也就算了，发到自由人那里你是想帮他们组织进攻吗？？”

“……”

“唯一能看的就是扣球了……嘁…配合得挺好嘛。”

“……”

 

？？？！！！

 

突然弹起，坐直了身子看向影山，啊啊那个球场上的国王居然在害羞——

 

蓝色的眸子向右下瞥着水面，眉毛乱揪着，嘴上一副生气的样子，挂满水珠的耳朵尖红红的。

 

“你在吃醋吗影山同学？”满心欢喜地问出口，虽然知道那个混蛋王者绝对不会承认。

影山眉峰一转死死地盯着他

 

日向知道这是影山同学默认的表情。

和影山相处得太久之后就会摸清他不一样的表达方式。比如他叫自己专心练球别上line的时候，那代表他想他了；比如他从背后一声不吭地抱着他的时候，那代表他想做了。

真是别扭得耿直，耿直得可爱啊影山同学～

 

想到这就忍不住扑了过去

“喂你干嘛啊呆子？！”被日向的举动吓得手忙脚乱，最后还是在水中稳稳地抱住了他

 

仰起头带着笑意看着他，大声说道

“我的二传手一直都只有影山一个！”

 

愣怔了一下，对着面前小动物的唇就是狠狠一口，“不然你想找死吗呆子！！”

 

回报以大大的笑容。

 

慢慢往下滑把自己沉入水底，眼前是影山好看的腰腹，自然吸引一样靠上去细细地吻起来。影山像受到什么刺激一般微颤了一下。这让日向开心得不行，更加贴近他。

久而久之，实在难以忍受的影山把日向从水里捞了出来，小家伙的橙毛被打湿了个遍，软软的贴在耳边。不禁用唇口去摩挲他的耳畔，直到他怕痒一般偏头躲着。

 

把小家伙翻了个面，让他背对着自己坐在自己腿上。随后用搓澡布仔细地帮他搓洗起来。脖子到肩膀，从肩膀到手指。

 

“指甲该剪了笨蛋。”

“是！国王大人！”一板一眼地应得洪亮，还做了个敬礼的姿势，指尖带起的水花轻轻打在两人的头发上。

 

 

继续搓洗着，从肩膀到腰际，在腰周围转着圈。

影山的手指划过的地方莫名系数瘙痒起来。

 

日向覆上影山的大手，似乎是想让他用力一点，没想到影山的手臂却绕过他的身前，直接把他横揽到怀里。

 

软软的唇在脖颈处轻轻点点。

“痒……痒啊影山……”缩了缩脖子推拒着，影山却装作没听见一样继续他的胡作非为。水下的两只手抚过他腿上、腰上大片的肌肤，四处点火。脖子上的轻吮一下就变成了深吻，甚至带上了几分撕咬，留下一个又一个红色的痕迹。

 

“哈……不要…影山…啊！”慢慢地兴奋了起来，喘息声在狭窄的浴室里拐了个弯，重新回到自己耳朵里，脑子还在一片眩晕中时下巴被影山捞了去，四指轻轻抬起日向的下颌，仰头倒看到影山沾满水汽，曼上一丝红晕的脸。

 

“影山……影山……”下意识地叫他的名字，然后气息就被吞掉了。

软软的唇紧贴在一起的感觉很好，好到日向主动用手抚上影山的脸庞，似乎想稳住他以防他意外撤离。

 

默契地张开嘴让对方的舌头滑进来和自己的纠缠，灵活的舌扫荡着，掠夺着，吮吸得下巴和两颊开始发酸还不愿意放开。清晰的水渍声在浴室里回荡，刺激着鼓膜。多余的唾液在交合的嘴角溢出，沿着下巴脖颈一直流入水中。日向甚至感受到了水下影山的觉醒。硬物抵着股沟蠢蠢欲动。

 

日向觉得自己越来越不正常了，脑子像是漂游到了外太空完全不能思考。缓缓地晃动腰部去摩擦水下的硬物，喘息不断外溢。

 

影山突然放开了日向，深蓝的瞳孔染上了性欲的颜色，变得深不见底。

 

 

“我要做。”

 

 

话音刚落手指便伸向了日向的后面。

 

“等……！等等！”他急急地捉住影山的手

 

影山以为他反悔了，沉着嗓子

“自己点的火自己负责熄灭啊混蛋。”

 

日向突然就像个煮熟的虾一样炸红了脸。把脸埋入小臂……“至少去床上啊笨蛋影山……”

 

 

影山左手托住日向的臀，让他整个人埋在自己的肩窝处，用大浴巾裹住两人的身体，在离开浴室前又放起了水。

 

“干嘛啊臭影山……”肩上传来闷闷的声音

 

“反正还要再洗一次不是吗？”

他理所当然地应着，伸手去拽把日向小脑袋都裹进去的浴巾，没想到里面的人扯着浴巾硬是不让他动，还又往里缩了缩，似乎更像个球了。

 

啊啊原来一起泡澡是这么享受的么

面不改色地暗自把共浴纳入日常规划，心情很好地勾起一抹微笑，抱着日向转身走出了浴室。

 

——————end——————

 


End file.
